


Giant Donut

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red gets Purple a special gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Donut

The Almighty Tallest were almost always together, and when they weren’t, it was for good reason. The reason today, Red wanted to make sure the underlings got the shopping instructions right. Last time, snacks ran out an hour earlier than scheduled. Needless to say, some Irken were used to taste the new “Outer-space slingshot” they had.

Still, usually Purple and Red would both go together, and enjoy a nice meal while the pilots scrambled to gather all the food they needed before they were done. This time, Red asked him to stay behind though. Make sure everything goes alright on the Massive.  
It was a strange request, though Purple didn’t object. Red usually knew what was best. And it gave him time to force the pilots to, instead of doing their actual jobs, make even better giant puppet versions of him and Red.

“More glue! Too much glue! Start over on the eyes!” Purple snaps at the fumbling pilots, then snickers to himself. 

Behind him, he hears a door rise, and a singsong voice.

“I got you a gift while we were at Foodcourtia restocking the snacks.” Purple turns around as Red enters the room. How he’s speaking has Purple squinting at him. It was so unlike Red. All of this was unlike Red. But when he sees what’s in his hands, he immediately forgets all his suspicions.

It was a doughnut, but not just any doughnut–it was huge. And COMPLETELY covered in frosting. And sprinkles. There were sprinkles everywhere!

Purple’s antennae shoot up and he flashes a jagged toothed grin at his friend. "DOUGHNUT! DOUGHNUT! DOUGHNUT!“

"Yeah, all for you, buddy.” Red hands it over to his friend, smiling back to him.

“Thanks, Red! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!” Purple chants to himself, examining the pure perfection it was before lifting it up and taking a huge chomp out of it. He chews once, then twice, and then on the third chew, he realizes something just isn’t quite right. It tasted like… rubber.  
The Irken leader spits it out, and drops the doughnut to the ground. It bounces. Red is erupting with laughter next to him. 

“What was that!” Purple spits at Red, eyes narrowed.

“Did you, did,” Red is trying to stop laughing, “did you not enjoy your tire, Pur?”

“TIRE?” Purple curls his fingers. "YOU SAID IT WAS A DOUGHNUT!“

"I didn’t say it was a doughnut–you did.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes!” Purple lets out a strangled growl and hovers out of the room. Sometimes he really wished he still walked, just so he could have stomped out.

“Would you say you’re tired of me?” Red calls out to him laughing, then turns his attention to the both confused and slightly terrified pilots. "When he tries to get revenge, if any of you help, you’re getting slingshotted into the sun.“


End file.
